


Poison and Grace

by certaincatastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Poems, Poetry, Poison, Words, dean/cas - Freeform, otp: i need you, profound bound, spn poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certaincatastrophe/pseuds/certaincatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean can't seem to get their words and emotions out, so they've left them on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison and Grace

_Dean_

 

On the bad days, I wander back to the moment those blue eyes

soft lips

and warm hands could

save me,

calm me,

make me feel human again.

 

Those nights I could sleep

because the shadow of your wings

decorated the walls.

 

I tend to think back

(more often than I should)

to when you shouted

“I gave everything to you!”

and when you whispered

“I did it, all of it, for you.”

because both times, I had failed you.

 

On cold nights, I breathe your name, but

barely let it leave my lips

before I pull it back in, afraid you might hear.

 

~~(I need you, you know. I always have.)~~

 

Your grace, once so innocent and bright,

has been tainted with the poison that runs through my blood.

 

**I need you.**

~~(I love you.)~~

 

But I was never that good with the whole

“ _l o v e_ ”

thing, anyway.

 

* * *

 

_Cas_

 

It should’ve been hard, amongst the Fires of Hell, to find one broken human soul.

I did not expect to be the angel to lay eyes upon the brightest star

in our existence-

nor did I expect you to hold on so tightly.

 

Never have I been more joyful

than when black faded to green

and blood began to flow once again.

Your heartbeat was the first sound that anchored me to Earth,

and I miss those cold nights

that it brought me some peace

as I watched over you.

 

I thought I knew love the moment I was created;

then I touched your soul

broke your body

saw your tears

And I realised I knew nothing

but that you were everything.

 

I promised to find a way to redeem myself

to you, my friend,

To fix what was “not broken,”

to save our profound bond

to show you I’d rather be here

**living**

with you.

 

You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man

I believed you to be;

You are so much more.

You deserved to be saved.

 

And yes, Dean, I ~~love~~ need you, too.

 

_m.w._


End file.
